


The Doctor and Rory Williams' Adventures with Steven Taylor

by Roryfan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothed Male Naked Male, Dominance, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfan/pseuds/Roryfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Williams, the Doctor, and Steven Taylor (a First Doctor companion) are the main characters.</p><p>Through lots of unprotected anal sex, Steven Taylor has gotten pregnant, and the Doctor or Rory Williams is likely the father.</p><p>Amy Pond is erased from time.  The Doctor and Rory travel without her, and meet up with Steven Taylor, who was one of the First Doctor's companions.  They decide to travel to the home planet of the humanoid alien who fucked Steven Taylor bareback.</p><p>Along the way, the Doctor and Rory, exclusive tops, fuck Steven's holes, filling them with Time Lord and human semen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor and Rory Williams meet--and inseminate--Steven Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor fucks an old frenemy. Rory is introduced to gay sex for the first time. They cheer each other on as they both plow Steven Taylor, who is revealed to be a gay total submissive bottom.

The Doctor went green. "No. No. No! It can't be! Here I'll run it again. It's got to be some mistake." He ran the medical scan on Steven once again, inputting the whole name. "He's a male human!" he said into the computer. "Name, Steven Taylor, human, MALE, from Earth!"

Steven because extremely agitated and Rory comforted the naked human, sitting on the chair next to him. Rory said loudly to the Doctor, "You really need to tell us--to tell him--what's going on!"

The Doctor looked at Steven, then at Rory, then at Steven again. "Steven, I've confirmed. It's not a mistake. You're pregnant. And now that I think of it, it's quite possible that Rory or I am the father.

** 48 HOURS EARLIER **

In a rush to find Melody Song, their daughter, Rory Williams and Amy Pond were whisked by the Doctor into the TARDIS. Although excited by the thought of, um, you know, with River, the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor snapped to reality, and his thoughts turned grim. Although Melody--just revealed to be River Song--had risked much to cross timelines with her parents, the Doctor knew the risks were just starting. All sorts of timey-wimey wibbly-wobbly criss-cross events could occur.

Then, one such event occurred.

"Amy, hit the cross-inverter paradigm lever, and let's tune our sensors to the time signature of the craft that took Melody. Uh, River, uh, Melody, well, you get it."

Rory chimed in, "Amy? What's that about?"

The Doctor, annoyed and rushed, turned around. "Amy, even Rory knows how to do this. What's the delay with--" Gasping and starting to choke up, he knew what happened. He looked at the empty spot where Amy stood just 10 seconds earlier, knowing immediately in his heart what happened.

Rory looked at the Doctor, curious, but without mirroring the Doctor's startled look. "Doctor, I just asked you, what's that about an Amy? Have you gone mad?"

The Doctor assessed the situation in about 10 seconds in his mind, staring at the spot where she stood. Amy was gone. He knew that. He didn't need to run a sensor scan of the TARDIS. Nobody could kidnap her physically from the vessel. Amy had been erased from time. Was it temporary? Could it be reversed? Rory didn't seem to be worried, and most likely he had forgotten about his wife, much like Amy had forgotten about Rory when a crack in the universe had swallowed him. But what did Rory know? Did River Song still exist? Did Rory know about her? Did he know River was his daughter? 

As a Time Lord and frequent time traveller, the Doctor could step outside the normal ebb and flow of time and space. He knew this was why he remembered Amy and Rory didn't. But what's with that plaid shirt on Rory? It's frightfully out of season, he thought. But then again, Rory wasn't exactly a fashion plate. Amy always had to dress him--oh right, she's gone from this timeline he remembered. I suppose that's one way to keep track of who's around right now, as they seem to be fading in and out of existence, both of them. Like that time little Amelia disappeared at the end of the universe, and gosh, do I still look good, thought the Doctor, catching a glimpse of his bowtie in a shiny part of the TARDIS controls. Really though, could they consistently stay in existence for just a SMALL while? How do I remember to remember Amy but remember that Rory doesn't remember her? Hm, maybe I need a blue bow tie now--

"Doctor!" Rory shouted. "Doctor," he said, more softly right way. "I mean, you were just staring into space but you seemed in a big hurry earlier, and I didn't mean to shout but I'm just worried about Melody. Who is Amy?"

I'm so clever, the Doctor thought. Just stare into space and the Nose speaks. Just Amy has exited this time stream, but our mission is still the same. Although I wonder if Rory wonders about Melody's mother? "Yes, Rory, yes, we need to trace the signature of Madame Kovarian's troops immediately. I said 'and me,' not 'Amy,' you crazy sod. Yes, that's it! Now let's go! I'll get the cross-inverter paradigm lever, just as I told myself to do. There Doctor, he thought to himself, very good, I've done as you asked and we're ready to track the ship that took Melody."

Rory shook his head at the Doctor's eccentricities. The TARDIS began to whir softly as it changed course.

* * *

In his home in Toronto's Annex community, Steven Taylor felt full. It was 1 am on a Saturday morning and their visitor had already left. That was part of the arrangement, which the stranger had insisted on. Steven's new Italian boyfriend Max was really into it--having this stranger come over and join him in bareback-fucking Steven senseless, maybe a little double-penetration if it worked out. And it did. Keeping the lights off (as part of the little game), Steven went to the bathroom to clean up a little before coming back to bed. As he crept along the hall gently (Steven had only moved in a couple weeks prior, so moving in the dark was a slow process), he wondered again about that weird--yet familiar--siren he'd heard about 10 minutes prior, but was more concerned about not stubbing his toe. He found the bathroom door he thought, and pushed the door open.

"Oh, this is awkward," the Doctor said as Rory looked on.

Rory recoiled a little. "Doctor, there's a naked--" he stammered, pointing.

"Well yes of course, Rory, it's Steven Taylor. I really shouldn't have unlocked the door I guess, or maybe we should have materialized a little further away but I really needed to get close. Oh, well, while you're here," he mumbled as he took a tongue depressor and petri dish from a compartment below the main console. "Hello there!" the Doctor greeted Steven, and gently approached the naked man standing in his TARDIS.

Steven looked around the TARDIS. Memories of 11 years ago flooded his brain, and he stood in shock. "What the fuck? Doctor? Are you here?" It was similar to the TARDIS he had occupied with the Doctor years earlier but different! But it had to be a TARDIS! There was no explanation! But he didn't see the first incarnation of the Doctor anywhere in the room--he didn't recognize either of the two men that he saw. He didn't realize that the Doctor was actually the young-looking attractive man holding the petri dish and tongue depressor who was leaning down to Steven's ass. 

"Yes, Steven, it's me. I'm sure you have a million questions but there's no time to spare--I need to analyze this right away." The Doctor needed some of the semen that was dripping from Steven's anus, as quickly as possible to preserve it. He decided just to collect it and hope Steven's confusion would allow it. As Steven continued to gawk at the TARDIS interior, he used the tongue depressor to scoop some of the semen leaking out of Steven's anus and running down his leg. He needed to know about the DNA of the stranger who had filled Steven with cum minutes earlier. As he worked he said to Steven, "That's it, that's a good lad. Just a little more, and as we said, you're safe, we just need this collection." Steven wondered why this young man was calling himself the Doctor? The Doctor he knew was a wizened, white-haired old man--a man whose morals he came to despise. 

Rory was just happy there would be no bigger-on-the-inside dialogue this time, and silently figuratively raised his fist in celebration. "You're safe," he told Steven. I realize this is all very shocking, but we're here for some information. But not from you. Although I suppose you may need something, I'm not sure but--"

"Shut up stupid face!" said the Doctor, then cringing, not sure about using Amy's term of endearment for Rory. Then, speaking lower to the Steven, he continued, "He's right. We were here just to find out about that man who was here earlier."

Steven spoke, still stark naked, "Is that really you? You look quite different. But this is definitely the TARDIS. Or your TARDIS. Or a TARDIS?"

As Rory watched, the Doctor closed the petri dish and dropped it in his coat pocket. The Doctor sniffed some of the mixture still present, running down Steven's backside. No fecal matter, he noted via smell. He took some semen on his finger and tasted it. Rory felt a twinge in his pants, while the Doctor's pants tented. Steven was a little scared but didn't want to alarm anyone, lest they hurt him somehow.

The Doctor poked around Steven's anal region a little more. On the scanner, he had witnessed--without Rory knowing--Steven get fucked deep and hard by the two other men. Both had orgasmed inside Steven. The Doctor recognized a slut when he saw one, and decided he would also ejaculate in Steven's anus too. Letting his animal instincts take over a little, the Time Lord stood up behind Steven and whispered in his ear, "I've missed you. I know you won't mind satisfying me as well." It was a statement of truth. He fished his erect penis out of his pants and started to press it against Steven's rear hole. Steven had a lot going through his mind, but ultimately shuddered with excitement, his aching member still erect, and pushing his ass back against the Doctor in consent. The Doctor eased his stiff member into TSteven's ass, using the other two men's semen as lubrication. He told Steven, who was about eight inches taller than the Time Lord, to bend his knees a little. "That's it, now it will go in immediately. When you said those nasty things about me so many years ago, I wanted to do this. I resisted then, but won't now." Conscious that Rory was shocked at the display of the fully-clothed Time Lord anally fucking the naked human, the Doctor didn't waste much time. Less than a minute after Steven walked into the TARDIS, he was now bent over the railing, with the Doctor using him to achieve orgasm. The Doctor's hands were methodically placed on Steven's hips, pulling him closer to get balls deep. The previous stranger and Max's semen was now dripping down onto the Doctor's testicles and staining the front of the Time Lord's pants, but the Doctor's focus was on stroking Steven's rectum with his hard penis.

Steven's own member was hard due to the anal intercourse, but it went untouched and unnoticed. Rory was in a trance, watching the Doctor's thrusts and watching the human's ass get ravaged, ignoring Steven's 9" penis. "Doctor, we have a lot of unresolved--issues," Steven grunted as he got plowed, "and I still, unh, don't like you very much." Steven was starting to sweat and was bucking in rhythm with the Doctor's thrusts. "But fuck your bare cock feels really good in my ass right now. Fuck me hard. Do it."

Steven started rocking back into the Doctor's crotch, awkwardly bending down a little to let the shorter Time Lord in. The Doctor starting breathing more heavily and forcefully, and was about to nut. Steven squeezed his butt-cheeks together, just the way Max likes it. The Doctor groaned in ecstacy and started to flood the human rectum with Time Lord semen. Exhausted and satisfied, he pulled immediately out and zipped up his pants. He took the petri dish from his pocket without a word to the man whose anus he had just invaded and started analyzing the semen.

Rory went to help the naked visitor, who had collapsed in ecstacy to the floor. His well-fucked asshole was streaming gooey cum and Steven made no motion to clean it up. He was just resting, with his rock-hard penis sitting on the floor, checking out the situation. Rory couldn't help but check out Steven's ass, and Steven noticed. Rory was hard. Thinking back, it just seemed like there was always someone else, but who? No matter. That inviting ass, Rory thought. Surely, he won't mind another fuck? Should I just go for it? This would be the first time being inside a man like this, but it looked like so much fun. Sure why not? This could be my first gay experience! He started reaching for his zipper when the Doctor spoke.

"And go!" the doctor exclaimed, pressing a few buttons, and the petri dish with semen disappeared into the console where the Doctor was standing. 

"I'm still a little confused why you're here doctor, and honestly I'm not sure how I feel about this whole thing but I guess a man like you has needs once in awhile, and--"

"Steven," said Rory slyly, "sorry to interrupt, but I just couldn't help notice how much you like anal intercourse, and I was wondering if I might, um," his voice trailed off, his eyes staring at Steven's cum-soaked anus and his hands reaching for his own 7-inch circumcized penis. "It's a little smaller than the Doctor's, and nowhere near as big as yours, but I wonder if I might have a go at you."

"I think you can tell by Steven's demeanour that he's a bit of a cum whore, so I'm sure you don't have to ask."

"But I just think it's a little rude..."

"Just fuck the slut, Rory!" Steven flushed a deep red, simultaneously angry at the Doctor and attracted to this other strange man in the TARDIS. 

The console beeped again. The Doctor announced, "The test results show exactly what I thought--we must go immediately!" just as Rory worked up the courage to insert his erect penis into Steven's anus.

Steven presented to Rory, crouching somewhat to enable the copulation with the shorter man, but once Rory had connected, Steven began to enjoy himself, his own leaking 9" erect penis dangling like a mobile. 

Rory looked up at the Doctor with a quizzical look, his cock still impaling Steven. "Oh is this a bad time then to--" he began, while still slowly thrusting.

"Not at all, friend," the Doctor replied smiling. "I'll need a few minutes to plot some co-ordinates and then with travel time, why yes you have time to breed Steven. How are you finding it? Your first time with a man if I recall?"

"Quite a lot of fun actually. Yes," pausing to speed up then slow down, panting a little, "I've never actually had sex with a man before, well with any male. Any male humanoid that is. Well you get the picture," a reddening Rory stammered. Addressing Steven, he said, "you know your ass quite wet and slippery. I realize I'm only about 18 cm but it's a little above average, and if you could just tighten up a little, I mean I know you just took the Doctor's much larger cock before me but..."

"To be fair," Steven said between moans, "I've taken a lot of cock tonight, and I'm a little stretched out. I'm happy for more but you're number four tonight," conversing with Rory directly for the first time.

"Of course," Rory sighed. "It seems like the Doctor was aware that you took some loads. Not sure how or why but we'll get to that later. So you've taken a lot of cock tonight. The Doctor's right then, you are a slut, if you don't mind me saying." Rory chuckled." I have to commend you for how much anal sex you can take in one night."

The Doctor rolled his eyes but didn't want to distract anyone from the scene at hand. Rory tended to overthink and overspeak, but it was part of his charm. The Doctor had his eye on Rory ever since meeting, but with Amy in the picture, the Doctor knew Rory's sexual proclivities had excluded men so far, and furthermore didn't want to intrude on their marriage. With Amy now erased from time, it would be interesting to see Rory's sexuality develop. Clearly Rory is interested in some kind of sexual relations with men, given how vigourous a fuck Rory was giving. Rory was also stroking Steven's body a little. The active partner touched the passive partner's arse cheeks, the small of his back, and the sides of his torso while fucking him, like discovering a new flower. Rory was 28 and Steven was 37. The Doctor liked seeing the two of them together. He liked seeing the sexual energy flow from the Rory the top into Steven the bottom. While setting the travel co-ordinates on the TARDIS, the Doctor wondered if Rory would prove to be a top, or bottom or versatile? Rory clearly eased into the top role here, but was it due to opportunity? Was it because of the Doctor's goading only?

"Keep going, but here's what happening--we're going to the Kha system to learn more about the humanoid who we, uh, met tonight." The Doctor didn't want to alarm Steven that the other man who double-penetrated him with Max was an alien right now.

"Fine, Doctor. Um, do you have any lubrication?"

"Steven is leaking a lot from his penis."

"Right." Rory scooped some pre-cum from Steven's enormous member, slimed his own cock with it, then Rory Williams and Steven Taylor continued to copulate. The Doctor noticed that Rory merely treated Steven's cock like a lube dispenser and did not more than brush against it while collecting the liquid. The Doctor also noticed that Steven made no attempt to stroke his own penis or ask for attention to it. 

"Doctor, I'm about to cum." The Doctor rolled his eyes again, chuckling that Rory wasn't addressing Steven.

"Go for it friend!" the Doctor encouraged.

"I love it! I love that you're watching and I love how much this guy is truly into getting fucked. I love that I'm not using a condom!" Smack went Rory's hand across Steven's backside! "He's loving my cock! I'm gonna cum inside him bareback!" The Doctor approached for the final strokes and leaned down to pat Rory's shoulder approvingly.

"Good job friend! Cream his hole! Give him your cum! Make a mess inside this faggot!" Steven's face grew red again at this utter humiliation, but it only made his cock harder and produce more precum. This man claiming to be the Doctor, whose actions he despised all those years ago, was scratching all the right itches though. Steven was on all fours getting fucked by this stranger, whose name he didn't even know. He was naked and exposed, and the Doctor was egging on this guy to orgasm. If he wasn't enjoying himself so damned much, he might've punched the Doctor, but a leaking hard cock betrayed Steven's enjoyment of this little scene.

"Unh! Unh! Unh! Take my load! Doctor, I'm going to cum inside this faggot's ass" Rory beamed at the Doctor as he shot his load inside Steven's rectum, breeding him bareback while Steven moaned loudly. 

"Doctor, that was great! Oh, uh Steven, uh wow I can't believe I said, um." Rory stood up with the Doctor's help, standing over Steven looking helplessly at the other human whose ass he had just fucked royally. "I mean I'm not really like this but I got caught up in the moment--" Rory was starting to cry. "I'm so embarrassed that I treated you that way, Steven, I'm sorry. By the way, my name is Rory. I'm afraid that I fucked you before we were even introduced." The Doctor looked at the two humans to enjoy this interaction.

"Rory," Steven replied from the floor of the console, four males' semen now dripping out of his well-fucked anus. "Nice to meet you." They shook hands to introduce themselves. "I liked it. I'm a little confused at a couple of things--and if this *is* the Doctor, we have some things to discuss but everything you and the Doctor did tonight was really hot. The sex was amazing."

"Really?" Rory's face brightened.

"Let's all sit down and fill each other in" the Doctor said. 

"I'm a little embarrassed that we're having this conversation after I took loads from both of you.

"I can understand."

"How old are you Rory? You look like maybe late 20s? I'm 37 but I like men a little younger. And Doctor--did you get younger? I'm not sure why you're in this form? Is this an earlier version of you? Did you travel back in time? But you still know me?" Steven asked a million questions in a row.

Rory, changing the subject and feeling guilty, offered, "Do you want any clothes? I mean you walked in here naked."

"No I'm fine. I enjoy being nude around clothed men."

The Doctor's and Rory's penises twitched a little in excitement. "Yes, total submissive bottom," the Doctor thought to himself.

"Let me explain everything," the Doctor said solemnly, the two humans turning to listen to the Time Lord.


	2. Two Men and a Faggot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this one--Rory and Steven get better acquainted. The Doctor and Steven catch up.

"Alright!" the Doctor exclaimed with a flourish. "I've skipped way ahead of myself. Of ourselves. Of everyone. There are a few things to clear up. Let's get started. First of all--Rory, this is Steven; Steven, this is Rory." The two humans awkwardly shook hands, a certain inequity hanging over them.

"I mean, we could hug if you want," mumbled Rory, still mentally kicking himself at how he spoke to Steven while inside him. With Steven nodding assent, they embraced.

"Aww, that's the spirit," said the Doctor, pleased. I'm sure you two will be the best of friends! Steven looked kindly into Rory's eyes, smiling and enjoying the embrace. Yes, Rory's big cock had just been inside him, but Steven had the impression he was a nice guy. After all he was travelling with the Doctor, which was a shared experience. "Steven, Rory is travelling with me, taking a quick break from working at the hospital. No, not a doctor, but a nurse," answered the Doctor before Steven opened his mouth. Rory rolled his eyes but let the Doctor continue.

"Steven was my companion years ago. Well, hundreds of years ago for me, but just 11 years ago for Steven. I knew you were not interested in Dodo or any of the other young ladies that followed us around--I didn't know you ended up such a submissive bottom! If I'd only known back then! Now Steven you're probably wondering how this is me. Well I was me too, back in the day. You know, that grump of an old man, the one you ended up leaving. Yes that's me! I'm quite a lot less grumpy now. In fact almost 98% less grumpy. I'm the same person but different! Time Lords, the race of humanoids I come from, have a way of cheating death every so often. When we regenerate from death, we end up with a new body. We don't really get to choose, but I have to say I'm rather pleased how this one turned out, except that I'm still not ginger!" The Doctor paused and pulled his hair down to double-check. Sometimes we look old, sometimes we look young, from the human viewpoint. I rather suspect you were not attracted to me in my old body, now, hm??" he asked, mimicking his own former voice.

"I don't know what to say Doctor. The energy you have now, and the body, and the face and the hair--it's all different. If you hadn't told me, and if I weren't obviously on a TARDIS, I wouldn't have even known it was you. And yes we had our falling out." He paused and turned to Rory, as if to assume Rory knew, or also occasionally had fights with the Doctor. "I've had a few years to think about our time Doctor, and I have to admit I sometimes doubt my decision to leave you. You made the best decisions you could, and while you were grumpy, I now thing you had the universe's best interests in mind. And yes, I thought all this, before I saw your decidedly sexier new appearance." Steven blushed.

Rory and the Doctor sat next to Steven, silently admiring Steven's still naked body. While the talk was nonsexual at this point, everyone was still quite aware of Steven's nudity and the status that bestowed on him. Steven's giant penis was still erect but Steven seemed relaxed, paying it no attention.

"I'm glad you like my new body. I always liked you, Steven Taylor. You were brash and opinionated, but smart and reflective too. I'd be honoured if you joined us for our mission to the planet Kha, which I'm about to explain," but first turning to Rory for confirmation.

"Oh yes Steven I'd love it if you came with us! I mean if you don't mind being in my presence. I used words that I've never used in casual conversation before, let alone directed at someone, let alone directed at someone whom I was, well, you know," turning a deeper shade of crimson red.

"So let's address that, Rory," started Steven. "You took a big chance with those words--generally calling someone a faggot is, well, rather rude. But I am gay, and I have always been the bottom during sex. I have a really high sex drive, but I'm wired to get fucked. As long as I'm getting fucked, I'm pretty happy. And as far as being called a faggot, and," turning to the Doctor "a slut, I liked it. You rolled the dice and were lucky, but ultimately I like getting humiliated sexually. I'll stop and let that sink in for a bit and answer any questions you guys have."

"Wow!" said Rory. "I didn't expect that! I don't have a lot of experience with men, well, none to be exact. All of the women I've dated and had sex with are rather ordinary, and wouldn't tolerate something like that. I've watched gay and straight pornography. I prefer the gay stuff where the bottom is rather submissive. It's ruined if the top sucks the bottom's cock, and I just think a top should be a top and a bottom should be a bottom. And I think tops should act a certain way. But I'd never dream of hurting anyone, physically or emotionally."

The Doctor and Steven just stopped. Was this Rory speaking? The one with no gay sex experience? Finally the Doctor said, "You've thought a lot about this!"

"Yes of course. Just because I've dated women all my life doesn't mean I haven't considered the kind of sex I'd like to have with a man. But this kind of opportunity has just never presented itself! Yes of course I know the terms top and bottom, and submissive and all the rest of it. Any opportunity I've had, I've just assumed the man would want fully reciprocal sex, which just doesn't turn me on."

Steven nodded excitedly, "I've got it! You--"

"I'm a man," said Rory. "I know that's not the polite way of putting it and I don't mean to put you down. Yes, I've thought a lot about this, and I am interested in gay sex but only as the man." Turning to the Doctor's quizzical look, he continued, "We've never had much of a chance to discuss this Doctor, and I wasn't trying to hide anything. To be honest I'm not sure why this hasn't come up." The Doctor wistfully smiled. "I really enjoyed fucking you, and, Doctor, I want to thank you for providing the opportunity."

"I had a feeling Rory, just a feeling. Obviously I wouldn't have started fucking our friend here, right in front of you, if I didn't have a certain inkling. An inkling that you wouldn't have minded. You didn't know that I'd been watching Steven for a little while, so I was quite aware of the kind of sex he's into. And, friend, I have the same inclinations as you. When I have sex with men, it's as a man. Not saying the other person has to be a woman, and Steven you are definitely a man, just not in THAT sense." The Doctor saw Steven nodding.

"I'm sure you'll explain why you've been watching me, but I do know what you mean. I like my cock and I'm proud of it, but I don't use it during sex. I'm wired to enjoy receiving more. I prefer being with men like you, who as you say, 'like to be the man.' I am a faggot. I am a slut. I am a total bottom. I'm pretty submissive, but I like to direct what I'm submissive about." Looking Rory and the Doctor in the eye, he explained more. "Taking cock is my favourite activity. I don't give, I just take. I like getting fucked. I like sucking cock. Nudity emphasizes my desires--it's normal that the submissive male have a different clothing status. You are a couple of good-looking men. I was proud and happy that you wanted to fuck me and put a load in me. I was happy that you didn't care I'd already taken two loads tonight. I'm glad you didn't want to stroke my cock or bend over for me--that would've been a total turn off. And Rory, when you called me a faggot, it just made my cock harder, and made me want your load even more. I promise. I'm not just saying that."

Rory asked about the Doctor's previous comment, "You knew? You were aware I'm not only interested in women?"

"That's right," the Doctor answered. "I couldn't quite explain but I knew, given how much time we'd spent with each other. Maybe you even mentioned it? I can't remember. Clearly though, you and me, we'd never--"

"No no," Rory answered quickly, "we wouldn't be compatible at all! I like you! I really like you! But just not--"

"We're both men," the Doctor said, "Oh you know what I mean!" he snarkily glanced at Steven who was openly laughing. "Rory I just don't know what we'd do in bed together; we're just too much alike in our wants! And not in a good way!"

"We're both tops," said Rory, "so you're right. But I enjoyed watching--I got an erection from seeing you in action, Doctor. I wanted to do what you did to him, and since you were using the derogatory language, I just couldn't help it, and yes I know it's fine, now! We're two men and a faggot!"


	3. The Stranger who Barebacked Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wants to know more about Steven's new sexual partner earlier that night. It's important! He's not human! Also, the Doctor and Rory spit roast Steven.

"Now faggot--" the Doctor continued, before correcting himself, "Steven, sorry. It just came so naturally."

"I'm fine with that word."

"Very well, faggot," repeated the Doctor. Rory smiled, enjoying this. "I need you to tell me about this extra man who joined you and Max tonight."

"You know my boyfriend's name?"

"Well yes, I've been monitoring you for a while. But I didn't catch everything about him--it's important! What do you know about him?"

"I know that his cock and Max's cock together in my ass make a tight fit," Stephen deadpanned.

Rory blushed. Is that even possible? he thought to himself. I've seen it in porn but I assume normal bottoms can't do that? This Steven chap is quite interesting.

"No seriously, I don't know too much. Max arranged it. The bloke was taller than me, which was unusual and hot, about 6'8" and 195 lbs. Nice cock. I sucked it and he fucked me. He blew his load in me. Then he did a round two with Max together and it was great! Why? And why did you take a sample of the semen?"

"Steven, I'm sorry to say he's not human. I was monitoring you just because, well, never mind about that, but the scanners indicated an alien life form. As you know a lot of alien life forms look and feel human. I took a sample of the semen and it's true. He's from the planet Kha, several million light years from here."

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't know. I'm not familiar with that race, other than their fairly hermit-like. They don't venture much out of their system, let alone here so far. You don't seem hurt; he seemed to want to just blend in. You didn't notice anything odd about him?"

"No, doctor. He was a great fuck is all I know. I'm a little nervous now!"

Rory put a caring arm around the still naked man, "The Doctor will make everything alright. He's got the best medical facility in the world, here in his TARDIS."

"Yes," interjected the Doctor," all scans appear normal. But I've set a course to go to their world, to find out a little more about them. Just to make sure everything's alright. You game to join us?"

"Of course!" said Steven happily. "I'd love to hang out with you two some more! How long till we get there? A few minutes?"

"This will actually take about a month I'm afraid. Because of the long distance and space-time interference around that zone of the universe, we have to go quite slowly. We'll cover several million light years in just about a month. And then we can all explore just like old times! But when we come back, I'll make sure to drop you off just a couple minutes after you left Max in your apartment. He won't miss you. Unless you'll miss him?"

"He's a great guy but we've only been going out a couple of weeks. Everything looks compatible so far; he prefers submissive bottoms in bed and we get along outside the bedroom just fine! But it's not like we're married or anything. How often does a guy get to go travel the stars TWICE in his lifetime?

"Onward then! Now, about some clothes for you--"

"Doctor, I don't need any clothes. I'm ready to be naked for the next month. With no exception. I assume we'll be on this ship only?"

Rory's excitement level surged. That sounded a lot like there would be many sexual opportunities over the next few weeks while they were travelling. "Steven, I have to say--" Rory stopped. Steven turned to him. Rory continued, "that sounds really fucking hot. And I'd really love to fuck you some more. I mean if you want."

Steven's 9" mammoth member rose to a full erection as he answered. "Let's just be clear about this--when I bottom and don't masturbate, I have an endless stream of raging hormones which induce a strong sense of wanting cock. I'll take both your cocks, together or separate, at any time while we travel. Assume you don't have to ask. I'll tell you if anything changes. Just a couple of rules, which I don't think either of you will mind--my penis is off limits. Sure maybe you can get some lubrication out of it, to smear around my anus, but truly, no joke, you are the men and I am the faggot. It's my preference and sounds like it's yours." 

"As long as I have a sense this truly is your preference--and I do have that sense," countered Rory. "This is like a dream come true though. A great looking guy with lots of experience, basically expressing a set of wants complementary to my desires. I'm a little embarrassed to say that even at my age, just under 30, I have the sex drive of a 17-year-old. I masturbate 5-6 times a day. I can't help it; I just have sexual feelings all the time. I manage to keep it hidden mostly because no girl wants sex that much--god, now that I think of it, why didn't I consider men earlier? Of COURSE they generally have higher sex drives than women?"

"Rory Williams, you little scoundrel! I had no clue! You seemed like such a quiet young gentlemen but with the sex drive of a, well, the sex drive of an animal that constantly wants sex!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Rory walked over to Stephen on the couch and put his arm around his naked shoulders. A hand reached down to Steven's anus, causing a slight whimper. Rory felt the wetness of his own semen combined with the Time Lord's still in Steven's hole. Rory was ready to fuck him in the ass again. Steven pulled out Rory's cock from his pants as the Doctor approached the pair. The Doctor's 8-incher was hanging out his pants, and Steven opened his mouth automatically to accept it. "You take the faggot's mouth, Doctor, and I'll take his asshole."

"That's it Rory, you're being the man you like to be! Get him on all fours on the couch, that's it friend!" The Doctor high-fived Rory, Steven sucking the Doctor's cock while Rory started lining up his erect penis to penetrate Steven's anus again. The Doctor looked directly at Rory's erect cock, not wanting to miss a moment. Rory was turned on that the Doctor was watching. Rory had a new admiration for the Doctor--a new appreciation. Rory just liked having a friend like the Doctor to experience this with. He didn't see the Doctor as the competition but rather a teammate. They were both being men. They were fucking a faggot like men were meant to fuck. Rory wasn't so much interested in the Doctor sexually--it was more like a close bond with a close friend. He trusted the Doctor; he couldn't think of another man he'd like to experience this with. Rory's cock was halfway in Steven's ass while he saw the Doctor's big cock almost disappear down Steven's throat. Rory pushed the last of his seven inches up Steven's ass then relaxed a bit, giving Steven a bit of time to adjust. It wasn't lost on him that Steven was older, taller, had a bigger cock and was more experienced--it heightened the sensation, being able to fuck someone like this. Somewhat inexplicably.

"Fuck that faggot's mouth, Doctor."

"Only if you cream that faggot's ass, Rory."

Rory and the Doctor spit-roasted Steven, with no foreplay--they were just getting their cocks serviced by Steven's holes. With the Doctor in his mouth and Rory in his ass, Steven was like a stuck pig in the middle. Rory thought how great a view he had, seeing Steven's bare ass muscles gripping his cock, and he loved watching the Doctor get his cock sucked. Rory fucked Steven hard, rhythmically plowing his ass bareback. "God I love bareback gay sex!" Rory muttered. "This faggot is going to make me cum up his ass again, Doctor."

"Do it my friend! You can tell a slut like this is just waiting for your load!" Steven meanwhile couldn't talk, mouth full of cock but the Doctor spoke for him. "I'm going to cum in his mouth at the same time." This was definitely a two-way exchange between Rory and the Doctor, not a three-way conversation. Rory and the Doctor were the active men, with a passive faggot in the middle, serving their needs.

Both men orgasmed, while the faggot did not, and in fact started to feel blue balls setting in almost immediately after. The Doctor and Rory's loads were timed perfectly, both shooting semen in the chosen holes. They collapsed onto Steven on the couch, happy, ready to enjoy the next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always interested in feedback, even if just a word or two!


	4. The Doctor, Rory, and Steven Plan a Few Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Rory, and Steven are quite smitten with one another. They set a few guidelines for their interactions. They then plan out the next month of travel to the Kha system. While the TARDIS is large and there's plenty of recreational facilities, Steven does want to get out and explore a bit, along the way.

After the Doctor and Rory collapsed onto Steven, the latter could feel blue balls setting in. He clumsily extracted him from the pile of male limbs and sat between the other two men on the couch. Feeling extremely horny, he started to do what he always did--masturbate quietly by himself once the sexual activities seemed over. The two tops had blown two loads of cum each, and so he supposed this would be a good time--not to inconvenience the others or take Steven away from his primary duty of servicing the other men.

Having swallowed the Doctor's semen this time, he still was full of cum from Rory again. He put one hand down to his anus to scoop some seeping liquid onto his tongue, while his right hand started to stroke his own penis.

Rory coughed nervously, "Um, mind if I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm sorry," Steven said in a matter-of-fact tone, "do you think you're ready for another load in the next few minutes? I just supposed--"

"No I'm spent for the moment. But I'm just--what you're doing right now doesn't seem correct. I'm sure you're feeling some blueballs right now--but then again I'm not sure because I've never spoken to a guy before about getting fucked. Anyway, the point is, would you mind stopping? I don't really want to know that you're masturbating."

"Oh I could go to another room, or?" Steven looked at the Doctor for a suggestion. The Doctor just pointed back to Rory, enjoying the little game here.

"No it's not that," Rory said, his shoulders stiffened straight. I'm just turned off by this. I'm turned off by the thought of a hand--including your own--on your cock. I know what makes my cock hard. I know what arouses me, and this isn't it. I'd be much more turned on by you just cumming from getting fucked. That might sound weird but it really completes my idea of how a bottom behaves. Could I ask that you only cum from anal?"

Steven stopped to think. As a chronic masturbator, generally alone after servicing another (or others), he didn't like the request. At the same time, his instinct to go along with his top's wishes kicked in. He liked knowing his actions turned on his top(s) and made them hard and ready to enter him. But he wasn't sure exactly what Rory was asking. "So you don't want me to masturbate in front of you? Or not at all?"

"Not at all, particularly not in front of me. Can you cum from anal?"

"I have once or twice," said Steven, "but--"

"It's hard when you masturbate frequently," said Rory, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the Doctor, who knew this to be true, but was surprised at Rory's knowledge of gay sex. "Or so I've read from a lot of gay bottoms' experiences. You have to train yourself. No masturbation--eventually you'll cum from getting fucked. It might take a couple days without masturbation, or weeks or longer. You'll just have to not masturbate until it happens, and be patient. Don't worry, I'll be fucking your ass a lot to increase your chances of orgasm. But if you don't cum from getting fucked, I want you to live with just not orgasming, despite any blueballs or other discomfort. I'm sure the Doctor would be willing to help out too?"

"Of course you can count on me!" the Doctor chimed in with a flourish. "I am always willing to help out a fellow Time Lord! Or human! It's just in my nature! Steven, Rory is totally right about this. I don't personally care whether you jerk off but I think this could be a fun exploration for you! We'll be there to help you through it!"

"It's your body. It's up to you," said Rory, enjoying his newfound assertiveness. "I'm just stating my opinion about what turns me on."

Steven stopped to think. He had a raging hard-on and his hand rested an inch away from it. He was starting to get turned on by the idea of getting fucked so much, he eventually cums anally. It was a vicious circle--the more he thought about it, the hornier he got, and the more he wanted to start beating his 9" meat. Steven had a huge load swelling in his balls but he tended to agree that it's not his place to masturbate. Steven realized he's a bottom who likes to service--so how does masturbating fit into that? It doesn't. "Ok," he said, nodding slowly to Rory. "We'll do it your way."

"Oh that's fantastic!" said Rory, leaning over to kiss Steven and hug him, sending a wave of pleasure over Steven's naked body. "I'm so excited. Also, ha, our first kiss. A quick one!"

"You're a little cruel," Steven snickered, "but I get it. I'd like to make this as comfortable for you. You can erase the vision of me masturbating from your mind--I'm done with it. But you'll see me naked with a hard-on a lot, if the idea is to keep me naked still?"

"Oh that's lovely," answered Rory affirmatively. "I love the nudity. I like seeing your erection and knowing that it's to be ignored. The biggest cock in the room is not to be touched. It's an ideal power trip. In fact, Doctor," he switched position, looking at his top friend," I assume we'll have some time off the ship on our journey?"

"I don't see why not," said the Doctor furrowing his brow, "there are some nice planets out here, some worth visiting. Some beautiful landscapes, some lovely sunsets--"

"Are there any uninhabited planets with a nice warm climate, suitable for nudity?" Rory winked at Steven.

"Oh Rory, you clever monkey. I like what you're thinking. We could take a break exploring, give the faggot (Steven's erection grew stronger hearing the word) some shoes, and off we go exploring?"

"I think that would be lovely, if there's nobody else around to think it's weird. I don't see a reason to put any clothes on our faggot friend just yet."

"Done! Rory I'll plot a course on our way to the Kha system that takes us by some planets with a nice hot temperature. Some beautiful planets!"

The Doctor stood, and Rory did too, next to the couch with the naked Steven still sitting. The Doctor held Rory's head in his hands, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm so proud of you, my friend. I feel like we're so in sync; I feel like we're bonding like we've never bonded before! I like this new Rory! So assertive!"

Rory smiled, not flinching in the embrace. "I want you to be proud of me, Doctor, saying what I want and expecting to get my way. I mean I wasn't lying about being turned off by him masturbating, but it just feels good to be in control! With you to impress. Or with you to have along for some fun. Either way." Rory beamed at the Doctor, a mere inches from his face. The Doctor planted a peck on Rory's cheek, and Rory closed his eyes, smiling broadly.

"I'm having so much fun with you too, Rory, my mate. But now!--" he moved to the TARDIS console, "I will choose a planet for us to visit. For us all to visit. Ah, here we go!" He moved a number of levers and pressed some buttons, and looked at Rory and Steven, wild-eyed. "Ok, we have about 20 minutes before we're able to land, after all the scanning is complete. In the meantime now, Steven, I can see you have a giant erection. Primarly because you have the biggest penis in the room, but also because you've been pleasantly and sufficiently fucked without release. And perhaps if we try some different angles, Rory, we can get this faggot to blow a load?" the Doctor smirked.

Rory nodded in agreement while the Doctor unbuckled his belt and opened the front of his pants. He removed all clothing below the waist, and moved over to Steven, already tingling with excitement. Following the Doctor's hand motions, Steven lay down on his back on the couch, resting his head on the pillow and spreading his legs open. The Doctor stood over him, taking a moment to look at Steven's nude body, passively positioned on his back. Rory put his hand on the Doctor's back in support, also looking down on Steven. "I think it's a great idea, Doctor, fucking him on top this time. I can see you're excited about this too," said Rory calmly, looking at the Time Lord's thick 8 inches of meat. 

The Doctor kneeled over Steven, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss. "Our first kiss! A quick one too!" The Doctor coyly used Rory's wording. The Doctor's erect member kept poking around Steven's anus but didn't go quite in yet. The Doctor was so entranced with Steven's body and face, he barely noticed they hadn't actually started fucking yet.

"May I?" Rory looked at the Doctor's big dick, and then looked into the Doctor's eyes. "I'd love to help you enter him." With the Doctor's silent assent, Rory moved his hand to the intersection of the Doctor's and Steven's genitals, those genitals being one penis and one asshole. Rory felt for the river of cum dripping from Steven's hole, then lubricated the anus for entry. He presented for cleaning to Steven his finger, which was licked clean excitedly. Rory then guided the Doctor's huge cock into Steven's ass, easily done due to an excellent view of how they lined up. Although Rory was touching his friend's cock, it was to enable the copulation, not to stroke or pleasure the Doctor himself. As a nurse, Rory did all sorts of clinical things, and this act was no different. He felt no different after making contact with the Doctor's penis, nor did the Doctor. It was an act of friendship, rendering assistance in such an intimate moment. 

Rory's hand went to the Doctor's shoulder while the thrusting began. The Doctor trembled at Rory's touch, genuinely enjoying the friendship exuded by the top-top contact. "That's it," he gasped, starting to thrust, bareback, into Steven Taylor's rectum with his giant cock. He looked straight into Steven's eyes, also aware of Rory's presence. The couch creaked a little as the anal intercourse continued. "I can feel your slime in his ass, friend," said the Doctor to Rory softly. "It's a huge turnon that you've fucked him too and your cum is still in him."

Rory's hand stayed steady on the Doctor's right shoulder while the Doctor fucked Steven in the ass, smiling at the Doctor's words. He loved seeing his friend the doctor having sex with Steven. He liked that they also got along so well. Rory couldn't help thinking about where this was going--they're going to be travelling together, so is this too much? Will they get sick of each other? He stopped overthinking the situation and just concentrated on watching the sexual relations happening before his eyes. 

The Doctor fucked Stephen, missionary, for about 10 minutes without a break, before starting to breathe more sharply. Addressing Stephen, but taking a moment to squeeze Rory's hand too, he looked into Steven's brown eyes and said, "I'm going to cum inside you again. You're going to have some Time Lord semen in your gay faggot human ass. Unnnnnhhhh..." The Doctor ejaculated inside Stephen, noticing Rory never broke contact. He liked feeling Rory's hand on his shoulder. It didn't feel sexual. But it was sexual in a way, his new best friend's hand on his back, while he plowed Steven. It was a pleasant feeling. He felt genuine affection for Rory, more than ever before. 

Smiling at Steven, erect and naked on his console room couch, the Doctor directed Steven to the TARDIS shower to clean up. A towel and toiletries were waiting. "Be ready to go in about 10 minutes--we'll be landing shortly my naked bottom friend!"


	5. Steven makes a life-changing discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, the Doctor, and Rory, after a much-needed sleep period, explore the planet Tak--a lush, tropical planet with an Earth-like atmosphere. The trio explore the planet, hand in hand in hand, taking in the sights and enjoying each other's company.
> 
> Then something doesn't feel quite right for Steven, and his life is changed forever.

"Ten minutes?" said Stephen, skeptically. "Isn't anyone tired? I've been up forever and it's probably bedtime! Let's have a sleep period now, then explore the planet when we're fresh?

Rory nodded his head in agreement. The Doctor's excitement faded, but realized Steven was right. It was about 1 in the morning Steven's time; and the Doctor and Rory themselves had also been awake for a long time. "Yes, a sleep is good. We want to be fully alert when trekking across this planet!

"You guys completely wrecked me today," said Steven with a smile, reaching back to touch around his anus. "And with no orgasm today for me, sheesh--I'm still ready to get fucked," he continued sheepishly," but my body needs a rest. I just hope my raging hardon won't stop me from sleeping. Can I use my old bedroom?" He looked at the Doctor.

"Of course my dear Steven. It's all made up and some of your things might still be in there." The Doctor smiled and turned back to the console.

"Good night Rory. Good night Doctor," he said in sequence, kissing each on the cheek and walking out of the TARDIS console room, as nude as he entered.

Rory and the Doctor waved goodbye. As the Doctor continued working the console before bed, he remarked to Rory, "He's a changed man. He was quite mad at me when we parted ways. He's seen more of the world now, and perhaps understands. I'm not sure. But I quite like the new Steven. I also like being in his asshole. I like that he's a submissive bottom."

"I quite agree," responded Rory. "I never imagined sex with a man would be so good. Here I was, apprehensive because I wasn't sure my particular desires would be fulfilled, but he's great. I suppose forbidding him to cum normally is mean?"

"Maybe," said the Doctor, "but I thought it was really sexy how you stood your ground with him. In the past, you've been, well, rather timid. I know there's an assertive Rory in there; I just haven't seen it."

"No," said Rory, "I suppose you've never been around me with any of the girls I've dated.

The Doctor swallowed a lump in his throat. He was sad but couldn't show it. He knew the truth about Rory's missing relationship, but could never explain it to Rory. He liked Rory and Amy together, but that reality is gone. He knew he had to stay strong and keep that to himself for eternity. "No, I suppose not. I have to admit I've never felt this kind of camaraderie with any of my companions before. And I actually enjoy sharing Steven with you. I can be quite a jealous person, but I trust you. I know you won't do Steven any harm, and it's clear from today there's a potential you could care for him?

"It's in my nature as a nurse to be caring! But I just met the lad today. I suppose he's not really a lad, as he's several years older than me. But you get the picture. You have a history with him; you've travelled with him. You've had time to develop a friendship with him, and with me, but it might take some time between me and Steven. He's a great fuck; I'll admit. This faggot can take loads. I love his gay ass with my previously straight dick. And he does seem like a nice guy." Rory stopped, thinking about how fun it was--but also about Steven's state of mind now, naked and alone in the bedroom with a giant hardon. He looked at the Doctor pensively.

As if he read Rory's mind, the Doctor said, "There's really no need to leave him alone right now; I'm sure he's feeling a bit vulnerable. I'm done here. Shall we--"

"Yes," said Rory. "It's only kind."

 

Steven, freshly showered and clean, his hair still wet, was lying in his old bed, thinking about the day. It was nice to be back with the Doctor. That Rory was a handsome fellow. He liked feeling submissive to them both, and couldn't recall a more amicable pair of tops, who clearly got along so well. He thought about the future, and travelling to the planet Kha. He still wasn't sure how he felt, being inseminated by an alien, but there's nothing he could do. The Doctor would take care of him, if needed. Max was probably at home sleeping by now, waiting for Steven to come back down the hallway, but that could be addressed later.

He felt like he could go another round. He looked down at his 9" erection, still leaking precum as he went to bed. It was a little frustrating, while at the same time, he liked ceding to Rory's demand. At the same time, it was clear he was going to get fucked again tomorrow on the planet Tak, as he explored the planet nude, with his clothed companions. He thought about how liberating it would be, walking outside on a new planet nude, unprotected and exposed. He hoped the planet's UV levels weren't too high. He felt a little lonely in his bed, thinking about things, when the door handle moved. He smiled when he saw Rory and the Doctor. "You need something?" he said.

"We didn't want to leave you alone. We're going to sleep in your bed with you, if that's okay," said Rory.

"Oh fantastic! I mean if it's not too awkward! I mean, I want to, but if you don't--"

Rory put his hands on Steven's lips, shushing him. The Doctor sat on the bed next to Steven and embraced him. "Where else would we rather be?"

The Doctor and Rory undressed to their underwear--the first time Steven saw so much of their bodies! As they brushed their teeth in the sink in the bedroom, Steven couldn't help but admire them. Rory's 6-foot, 150-pound frame looked great almost naked. Steven loved a man with a big nose, and Rory's face was so endearing, with his sparkling green eyes and lovely dirty blond hair. He couldn't wait to sleep next to him!

The Doctor, at 6'1" and 155 lbs, had a slim build pretty similar to Rory's. Steven thought the Doctor's wispy brown hair suited him, and he liked this new Doctor's body. His green eyes matched Rory's, and he looked much younger, even if he was actually hundreds of years old.

The Doctor and Rory each climbed into bed, just in their underwear sexually satiated for the time being, next to the 6'6" 195-lb nude older bottom who was erect and horny, but also respectful of his tops' wishes. "Come here, faggot," Rory said, motioning for Steven to put his head on Rory's shoulder. Rory wrapped his left arm around Steven who submissively accepted the suggestion, moving onto his side. The Doctor spooned Steven from behind. "Feeling good Steven? Is this comfortable, between the two men who have been breeding you all night?"

"It's perfect," said Steven, aware his erect, leaking penis was resting on Rory's leg. "I'll try not to grind against you; you probably--"

"Thanks," said Rory. "It's fine, but yes, you're not to hump me," he added with a giggle. "I'm well aware bottoms have a cock. I won't die from touching it. I don't find it disgusting; just realize I don't find it any sexier than your foot or your knee."

The three slept in an embrace almost the whole night, exhausted from all the breeding.

 

In the morning, the three of them set out on the planet Tak, on which the TARDIS had rested all night. Steven still put no clothes on, only putting on some shoes, some of his own socks and shoes he had left behind during his previous stint on the TARDIS. The Doctor in particular was extremely pleased that Steven stayed nude. The Doctor found it erotic and kinky. Rory openly said, "No clothes means it'll be easier for us to breed you whenever we want."

The Doctor and Rory carried some supplies for their journey. There was a path through a mountain valley, into a lush forest with a waterfall at the end. It was a good hour's walk. The Doctor's scans indicated some beautiful scenery--and the three humanoids wanted to walk through it, so they decided to bring some food for a picnic. The Doctor declined Steven's offers to help carry, saying, "It's your job to just walk around nude, faggot--the men can do the carrying. It's not that much anyway," flashing Steven a wicked smile just made Steven more erect, and leak even more precum. Steven rather liked the feeling of being taken care of, to a degree. He just wanted to be in the company of these two men.

They stared in wonder at the world around them. It was quite warm, almost 30 degrees. Rory and the Doctor had dressed appropriately in light clothing. The three held hands much of the journey, with Steven in the middle. They stared at the blue sky, the wondrous red mountains near by, and the lush vegetation around them. It was nice to get out of the TARDIS and enjoy a bit of nature. No animals were visible; just plants as the Doctor predicted.

The Doctor was lagging behind a little, at the mid-point, and could not stop staring at Steven's cute bare ass as the three walked along the mountain valley. Feeling aroused and hard, he loved seeing Rory and Steven hold hands in front of them--he'd hoped they'd become fast friends. That ass of Steven's was so inviting, and he recalled the loads he'd injected into that ass the previous day, and how great it felt to fuck Steven bare. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more--he caught up to the two humans, and put his arm around Steven's shoulders. He started to guide them to a tree with long branches that hung down, creating a tiny oasis of shade. The Doctor fumbled at his shorts and unzipped. Steven knew what was happening, and instantly became erect. He could feel the light breeze all over his body--on his neck, feet, genitals, everywhere. He loved that the Doctor was going to fuck him right here. Steven stood against the tree and bent over slightly, spreading his legs. Rory grabbed Steven's hands and held it, entranced as the Doctor exposed his own erect penis and started rubbing up against Steven's naked body from behind. Scooping some of the precum that flowed freely from Steven's otherwise useless 9" cock, the Doctor lubricated his own cock for entry, and gently slid it up Steven's tight hole. Rory sight at this vision, and Steven moaned loudly, about to get some Time Lord cum up his ass, in the wilderness of this beautiful planet the Doctor had brought him to. 

The Doctor spoke to Steven as they copulated. "You beautiful faggot, taking my cock without any argument when I want. Seeing your bare ass made me hard, and makes me want to put a load in you. When a man needs to fuck, he fucks. A slutty faggot like you is a perfect receptacle for my cum." He paused for a bit as he took in the situation. Rory was still holding Steven's hand, but was watching the Doctor's cock slide in and out of Steven's ass. He could tell Rory was tenting. They were the only three animal life forms on this planet, the Time Lord and the two humans. They had plenty of privacy yet were having gay sexual intercourse right out in the open. Steven was moaning in ecstacy, his untouched erect cock bobbing along with the Doctor's thrusts.

Rory said to Steven, "You're doing a great job. You can really take cock like a champ. I hope you realize how much the Doctor and I appreciate you." All Steven could think about was this huge 8" cock inside him, but he appreciated Rory's kind words, and smiled.

"Here we go Steven, I'm about to breed your ass bareback again. I'm not pulling out; I'm going to use your rectum as my cum dump."

"Do it Doctor, I'm so horny."

"Ooooh faggot I'm cumming in your ass!" The Doctor gave one final thrust and jammed his dick as far up Steven's ass as he could, for the climax. He stayed this deep for about 20 seconds before starting to ease his still hard cock out of Steven's now leaking anus. Steven turned around as the Doctor scanned the area, looking for something to clean up with. Steven took the initiative to get on his knees and suck the Doctor's dick clean, earning a "Good boy!" from the Doctor, who then proceeded to wipe his cummy hands in Steven's short flowing brown locks.

"Nice touch," said Rory with a laugh. "Great idea."

"Well my hands are clean at least," said the Doctor, embracing Rory with a smile, "even if the faggot's hair will be a bit cummy for the rest of the trip."

Steven flushed red but enjoyed this small humiliation, as he finished cleaning the Doctor's cock with his tongue. He stood up and looked at Rory questioningly.

"Nah I"m good for now; I want to get to this waterfall."

>The trio walked, arm in arm again, to the waterfall at the end of the valley. The Doctor's semen was running out of Steven's hole and down the back of his legs, but They found a perfect spot for a picnic, on a grassy field next to the waterfall and overlooking a cliff. The canyon below was mostly a reddish-orangish hue, surrounded the the green of trees. It was a perfect backdrop to a meal. Rory and the Doctor put down the supplies spread a blanket over the ground, and started organizing lunch. Waving off Steven's offers to help, Rory suggested, with a laugh, that Steven take a dip under the waterfall to "clean the Time Lord cum out of your faggot gay ass." The Doctor couldn't help high-fiving Rory for that one. While keeping one eye on Steven bathing under the warm waterfall, they shared a glass of wine, toasting their newfound common interests.

"I really wish I'd told you before, Doctor, that this kind of arrangement would be fun for me. I trust you a lot, and maybe we could've found another bottom to satisfy us together, like he's doing."

"I guess there wasn't a right time," the Doctor said, nervously sipping the Pinot Grigio from his cup.

Taking the Doctor's hand in his, Rory looked at Steven saying, "Look at him! He's totally gorgeous. I enjoy his ass but also his company" then turning to the Doctor, "just as I enjoy yours--"

"You won't be enjoying my ass!" the Doctor winked at Rory.

"Ha. You know what I mean," countered Rory, laughing. "You know it's funny I get turned on when I see you fuck him, not jealous. And I respect the fact you're more like me, a top. Although if you change your mind, let me know," Rory said, only half-joking.

"Same for you!" the Doctor also laughed, not joking in the least but not wanting to press the issue. "Yes I can see us fucking this man quite a lot together."

Rory paused. "That's a great idea actually." The Doctor looked confused, then happy as Rory continued, "Let's do it now. Your cock and mine together in his ass."

As Rory took another sip of wine, he noticed the Doctor's massive tent just as he felt his own erection grow. The Doctor, after a moment, called out to Steven, "We're ready for you! Come back now!"

The Doctor then took all his clothes off, and motioned Rory to do the same. "He'll ride me while you enter him from behind, Rory. Surrounded by all this beautiful scenery, with my best mate, I can't imagine a better time. Clothes off is probably best." Steven returned to the picnic blanket, a little wet and confused by Rory and the Doctor's nudity and erections. But he was intrigued. The Doctor was lying down, his penis pointing directly at the sky, and Rory standing over him. The Doctor called Steven over, and transferred a copious amount of Steven's precum to his anus, massaging it in.

Steven liked what he saw. "I'm not hungry yet either, and it's such a beautiful setting!" He squatted over the Doctor's upward facing cock, taking the tip of the Time Lord cock past the ring of hole and groaning in pleasure. Looking up at Rory, he opened his mouth to accept.

But Rory shook his head. Steven looked back at the Doctor, who was smiling at Rory as he thrust the entire length of his cock up Steven's ass. Steven couldn't figure out why Rory was also naked if he wasn't going to join in? Then Rory knelt down behind Steven and licked his ear a little and held Steven around his waist, as the Doctor started a gentle thrusting motion. Stephen finally understood, and gulped. Rory sensed the hesitation and whispered in Steven's ear, "We're going to take you together. Human and Time Lord cock in your ass together." Rory reached for a little more lubrication from the tip of Steven's bobbing, erect, 9" penis and rubbed it onto his own cock. Kneeling behind Steven's ass, Rory knew his legs were touching his friend's the Doctor. It was not the first time they'd had casual physical contact during sex--which was a little odd as two total tops--but understandable for the situation. He was looking forward to rubbing his cock right against the Doctor's in Steven's ass. "Doctor, I can't wait to feel your cock against mine. Since you've got a good inch on me, I'm counting on you to stretch him open a bit for the two of us. Steven, it shouldn't be that hard to take mine if you've already got the Doctor's huge cock up your ass."

The Doctor stopped thrusting while Rory started to wedge his way into Steven's rectum, joining the Doctor who was already there. The Doctor could feel Steven's ass stretch wider to accommodate the two men. "Good boy," he murmured. "That's it, you can do it!" Steven took some deep breaths and concentrated on the bare 7" and 8" cocks that were currently both attempting to penetrate his ass. Looking around him at the valley, and feeling the breeze run all over his body, he was really turned on by the two naked tops who were trying to double-penetrate him. He wanted to satisfy them. His ass was starting to feel very full, with the Doctor's cock firmly planted in his ass, and Rory already reaching the half-way point.

Rory stopped where he was for about a minute, to give Steven time to adjust. "C'mon my little bottom faggot, I'm almost there. Open your gay hole a little more for us. We both want to be inside you at the same time."

Steven took another deep breath to relax a bit more, then reached around, and pulled Rory toward him. Rory took the cue and slid the remainder of his 7" cock into Steven's ass--now balls deep. Steven assessed the situation--he had two gorgeous men's cocks up his ass. The first time with two cocks so big! Rory was already above average, and then having the Doctor's mammoth cock inside him too--his eyes rolled back a bit as he felt the pleasure stream through his body. Rory tentatively started to thrust, while the Doctor stayed still. Rory kissed Steven's ear, whispering, "Good little faggot, you've 15" of cock in you. And Doctor, I'd love to feel you thrusting alongside my cock now."

Steven nodded at the Doctor, signifying he was ready. The Doctor thrust upwards, stroking the inside of Steven's rectum in opposite rhythm of Rory's erection. "Rory, I'm half using Steven's ass to get off, and half using your cock. I'm using your cock to get off and I love it. Your thick 7 incher feels great against mine."

"Have at it friend!" Rory replied. "I like feeling your cock, with my cock. I don't think I'd enjoy stroking it, but feeling it against my cock feels great, and I don't feel like any less of a man. I'm glad we're fucking this faggot together. I'm glad we're barebacking him and we're going to breed him together in partnership. I'm going to fuck him so hard with you inside. I'm going to brutalize his hole harder than I've ever done solo. I need to really show this faggot that I'm a man and I'm going to breed his ass with my best mate. Rory smacked Steven's ass--not lightly, but with all his strength. "Take our cocks you slutty faggot!"

Steven never felt such a sexual high. The words, the slaps and the cocks all made him tingle with excitement. Facing the Doctor, Rory could see him closing his eyes in concentration as he thrust upwards to meet Rory's thrusts in his asshole. And the verbal abuse Rory was giving him--so hot. It made him produce more and more precum for the two men to occasionally use to re-lube his hole. They fucked him hard for a good 15 minutes, when Steven started to feel something different. "Oh god," he said. "I think I'm going to cum."

This just made the Doctor and Rory harder and more turned on. It was finally going to happen! After several fuckings, they were going to make him cum hands-free! Looks like it was only going to take a day after all. The Doctor said, "A true submissive bottom, cumming from getting fucked. You see, Rory was right; faggots like you shouldn't masturbate, so you can have a moment like this!"

The feeling was extremely intense for Steven. Two huge cocks pistoning in his ass were bringing him over the edge. He was crouched on the Doctor's and Rory's cocks, and felt them pound away. The dirty words and ass slaps were too much--he was going to lose it. He felt an intense feeling like he was going to urinate, or some other kind of pressure, but then the orgasm started. Steven felt the blueballs give way to an intense wave of pleasure, and felt his cock throb. Steven started shooting cum from an anal orgasm.

The Doctor and Rory felt Steven's ass sphincter tighten, which made them want to ravage him more. "Cum you faggot!" Rory slapped his ass again. "Cum from getting fucked in the ass! I'm losing my load in you right now!" Rory started to pulse.

The Doctor felt ropes of Steven's cum land on his bare chest. It excited him that the cum was the result of his best mate and him fucking a faggot together--he didn't care now un-top-like the cum on his chest made him look. Steven was grunting and moaning from the orgasm, and between Steven's orgasm, and Rory's final thrust against the Time Lord's cock, the Doctor also lost his load up Steven's ass. Streams of cum shot from the Time Lord cock into the human rectum. "Oh I just came in your ass again Steven. I just breeded you bareback for the second time today, you faggot."

Rory pulled out first, reluctantly but he was starting to cramp. Steven's ass slurped as Rory receded, and Steven then proceeded to stand up, removing himself from the Doctor's penis too. Cum drained down Steven's legs, and both Rory and Steven noticed how much cum was on the Doctor's chest and chin. "I look like a total bottom!" chirped the Doctor."

"The Doctor is a bottom!" Rory joked. "I knew it!"

Before lunch, the three naked men stepped into the waterfall to clean off. Steven's erection was noticeably absent for the first time in a while, having gotten satisfaction finally after so many brutal fucks! "You were great," they said. "Best sexual experience of my life," Rory added.

Steven enjoyed all the attention, and tried to half-apologize for the semen on the Doctor's chest, but the Doctor brushed it aside, "It happens! Bottoms cum from getting fucked!" They had a good laugh over that one. The Doctor and Rory took turns kissing Steven passionately under the waterfall. The three humanoids were enjoying each other's company.

"I'd like to see the two of you kiss," said Stephen.

After a brief hesitation, Rory and the Doctor acceded with a laugh. "Why not! Nothing wrong with kissing my best mate!" said the Doctor, and Rory nodded. Looking at Steven, they kissed on the lips briefly and smiled. Steven scowled in jest--a signal for more. Rory and the Doctor laughed again, and shared a passionate naked kiss under the waterfall, gently holding each other's head, in a passionate embrace.

"Thank you," said Stephen. "I liked seeing that. I get it that you're tops but there's nothing wrong with that."

The three finished the picnic, and walked back to the TARDIS after gazing at the surroundings one more time. On the way, they talked a bit more, about old times, new times, and they clearly enjoyed each other's company. Rory and the Doctor had put their clothes back on, and so with a naked Steven, they were back to the standard clothing configuration.

Steven felt a little woozy walking back, and wasn't sure what he attributed it to. He'd only had one glass of wine, and it's not like the walk was particularly strenuous. He figured it was nothing at first, but as they got closer to the TARDIS, Steven had to say something. "I might be feeling a little ill. I'm not sure. It's probably nothing, but I can't imagine what I'm sick from." Rory and the Doctor held his hands with mild concern, offering their support.

Right as they were about to re-enter the TARDIS and be on their way, Steven said "I'm going to be sick," then threw up behind a bush.

"Come into the TARDIS," the Doctor said, "and we'll have a look. It's probably nothing, but with all this diagnostic equipment, we might as well run a quick scan!"

"I don't feel that sick--it was just a quick wave of nausea, and I'm not sure why," protested Steven.

"Nonsense," said the Doctor. "It's no trouble at all. You've got a Doctor and a nurse here, so why not? Just sit here on this chair and I'll start the medical scan."

Rory joined the Doctor at the console, as if to help with the scan--then realized he couldn't begin to interpret the results. It was nothing like the earthen equipment he was used to at the hospital.

The Doctor went green. "No. No. No! It can't be! Here I'll run it again. It's got to be some mistake." He ran the medical scan on Steven once again, inputting the whole name. "He's a male human!" he said into the computer. "Name, Steven Taylor, human, MALE, from Earth!"

Steven because extremely agitated and Rory comforted the naked human, sitting on the chair next to him. Rory said loudly to the Doctor, "You really need to tell us--to tell him--what's going on!"

The Doctor looked at Steven, then at Rory, then at Steven again. "Steven, I've confirmed. It's not a mistake. You're pregnant. And now that I think of it, it's quite possible that Rory or I am the father.


	6. A Breakdown and a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen reacts to the news that he's now carrying Rory or the Doctor's child.

"Steven, I've confirmed. It's not a mistake. You're pregnant. And now that I think of it, it's quite possible that Rory or I am the father."

The words froze time in the TARDIS console room. Steven's face had no expression--he just stood still. Rory's brow furrowed and he too just stood there, looking at the ground.

Slowly, Steven turned to face the Doctor.

The Doctor was flipping some switches and typing on the console keyboard. "Yes, definitely one of us. You weren't pregnant when you first entered the room of the TARDIS and met us, naked, and um... Anyway well you get the picture." The Doctor's hands stopped manipulating the console.

Rory, asked, "How do you know?"

The Doctor replied, "The TARDIS can detect pregnancy in any living being, the moment of conception. The embryo is too small to do a paternity test at the moment--but Steven your bloodstream is showing hormones associated with pregnancy, and the scan is foolproof."

"But," Rory continued but stopped after the one word.

The Doctor checked the controls again, and said, "Aha! Let me check the sperm again that I collected from your anus the day we met again, Steven, one moment."

Steven sat and looked down, putting his head in his shoulders, turning a shade of green. Rory leapt over to assist him and check on him, but Steven flinched at his touch. Rory ignored the slight and leaned down to look at Steven, concerned. Steven was having none of it, staring at nobody and said to the Doctor, in a slight growl, "Check what, Doctor?"

The Doctor didn't reply immediately but said, "C'mon, c'mon." Typing a few more keystrokes, he yelped, "I knew it! Rory, Steven, this is fascinating! I've never encountered a species like this--and I've met a lot of aliens--but this sperm is from a humanoid species of all men which reproduce sexually. There's probably a proper scientific term for that but it escapes me at the moment.

"You might be wondering," the Doctor continued, acknowledging Rory's quizzical look and noticing Steven's continued downward staring, "but it turns out the Kha man who fucked you bareback that night he visited you and your boyfriend is part of a species that reproduces by having males carry babies for other males. And from the genetic makeup, it's possible the sperm activates a change in the recipient's -- the bottom's -- DNA. The bottom, and that's you, Steven, gets changed into a female. Not a female like a human female, but you grow a uterus and ovaries, and the other necessary parts, and blam-o, you are able to carry a child. That guy transformed you. From what I've seen so far, you still have the outer characteristics of a man and it looks like your anus is the gateway to your womb. But Steven you are carrying a child, that's for sure. The changeover happens very quickly, apparently, so quickly that when Rory and I fucked you so shortly after, you were able to receive our sperm and get pregnant just like that. Or it could even be your boyfriend Max's baby too! His sperm entered you-"

"He's sterile," muttered Steven. "I saw the test. He and his ex-girlfriend tried to conceive, and they weren't able to."

"So you've gotten pregnant by me or Rory then, Steven. I'm sorry. It's a lot to comprehend." The Doctor delivered this message with a surprisingly calm bedside manner. Having travelled with Steven for quite a while back in the day, he'd grown fond of this young man. He didn't want to see Steven hurt; he felt responsible for this. "There are -- procedures that can be performed, if you want to think about that." Steven continued staring at the floor without speaking. "Honest, Steven, they're-"

"Doctor, let him be," interrupted Rory. "He can't possibly process everything all at once. There will be time for that later. He's also feeling ill. Steven, let's get you to a bedroom to lie down."

Steven nodded and let Rory lead him to one of the TARDIS bedrooms. "Sorry, Steven I should let you process. It's just-" the Doctor stopped talking when he noticed Rory and Steven were no longer in the main control room. The Doctor's hands grasped the console firmly and looked down at his shoes. He started to think about whether he was ready to become a father again. It had been several hundred years before he had created a child. At the same time, he adored Steven and would not mind this bottom carrying a child for him. He knew Steven would make a great father. Dad? What's the term for a male parent who gives birth? Never mind. The Doctor hated himself for thinking back to breeding Steven, wondering how it would have felt, knowing he was actually possibly making a child, sperming inside Steven's hole alongside Rory. He started to think about the competing sperm in Steven's rectum. Did the Doctor's swim faster? Did Rory's? Time Lord sperm vs. human sperm, racing toward the human egg waiting in the newly formed male uterus, who won? Should I have fucked Steven harder and longer to make sure my sperm got to the egg first? Should I have fucked him more? Maybe a couple more times without Rory knowing? An instinctual urge to breed was taking over, and he was embarrassed to be thinking about this. Poor Steven didn't know he was to be impregnating, and here I am wondering if my sperm kicked the ass of Rory's sperm? Give your head a shake, old man! What's important here?

***

Steven was taking a shower. Rory was preparing the bed in the nextdoor bedroom and had fetched a snack for Steven--a roast chicken sandwich and a banana, with a glass of water. Laid on the neatly made bed were some night clothes to make Steven more comfortable. As Rory waited, he took inventory of his own life. Was he ready to become a dad? While quite attracted to Steven, he didn't know much else about him, other than how tight his ass was. It was more of a game, really. A steaming hot sexual game. Rory always fancied himself a caring, nurturing man, with a kinky side. While he always assumed children would be in his future, he didn't think of it now. And certainly not with a man! While always attracted to men, Rory seemed to have more opportunities with women--and he always sought out women. And he was always a little scared of a man wanting a more equal relationship, but Rory always pictured himself as a head of household. He was a quiet guy usually, and generally avoided more strong-headed women. There was one exception -- was there? Who was -- how could he not remember the one exception to this? Just tired and shocked right now, that's all, he thought. Well except for that one girl -- ginger, he thought, and the name will come to him -- he just preferred more traditional women. Smart women, beautiful women, women who were interesting, but ultimately submissive to the man in a relationship for certain things. It was just easier that way. Women these days aren't too into that, and he figured he'd never find a man into it, but maybe Steven is an exception? He's clearly a total bottom. I wonder if he would be the female in a relationship too, outside the bedroom, he thought. What if I'm the father? Should I take care of him during the pregnancy? Should I marry him? What if it's my baby in his belly? What if he wants my help but I don't want to give it? What if Steven would be the female in every way, like a traditional man and wife relationship?

Rory's million-thought marathon ended when the water stopped. After a few moments, Steven entered the bedroom in a robe. Looking at the food and clothes, Steven smiled at Rory, and said, "Thanks. It's very sweet." He sat down next to Rory, not touching, and in fact recoiled slightly at Rory's attempt to comfort him.. I hope that wasn't too rude, he immediately thought. "I just need a moment to think about things is all," said Steven. "Thanks for getting everything ready for me, and thanks for saving me from the Doctor droning on. He means well of course, but I just need some time. Thanks for recognizing that."

"You're okay?" asked Rory. "Physically anyway?"

"The nausea has passed, yes. I'm going to get some sleep and think for a bit. I thought a lot in the shower, but I need a little time, I think."

"Ok," said Rory, slowly walking toward the exit. He stopped and turned around to say something, but didn't. Steven was still looking at him, quizzically now. "Oh what the hell," muttered Rory. "Steven, I'll take care of you and our baby if you want," he finally blurted out. "After you've thought about it. Well *the* baby, I guess. I don't know if it's mine. I haven't thought about what that would mean exactly, but you need help and I'm a nurse and I can help take care of you. I'm going to leave now because I'm embarrassed." And he did leave. Steven's mouth was agape as he watched Rory walk out. He sat on the bed, looking at the food Rory had left behind. He touched the banana but didn't eat it. But he started to think.


	7. Stephen makes a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen comes to terms with the fact he's carrying a child in his newly formed uterus. The Doctor and Rory await Stephen's decision.

Did Rory really mean it when he said he would take care of Steven and the baby? What would life be like, living with Rory? Was that smart? Many thoughts raced through Steven's head. Did he really have a choice in the matter? He supposed the Doctor would let him live aboard the TARDIS while pregnant. There's no way he could go back to his normal life, with his boyfriend Max back in Toronto--not now. There would be too many questions. Unless of course, Steven took advantage of the Doctor's offer of a procedure.

Steven had actually dreamed of being a father for a long time, but supposed he'd have to go about it the normal way that gay fathers do, through adoption or some kind of surrogacy arrangement. And while he sometimes fantasized about being knocked up when a man inseminated him, he never thought it would happen. Throughout his travels with the Doctor, he had never heard of men carrying babies before--the Doctor's revelation was a surprise. But maybe it wasn't so bad? He might not have picked Rory or the Doctor to be the father of his baby--but then, he wasn't so sure about Max, yet, either. The shock was wearing off, though. 

The twinge of nausea had passed and he felt quite fine now; just as strong as before. He recalled the moment where the Doctor and Rory penetrated him simultaneously and made him cum. These recollections hardened Stephen's penis, and he wondered whether that moment outdoors on that strange planet, where Rory's and the Doctor's parallel cocks squirted semen into his rectum in tandem, if that was when he got pregnant? And if so, which one bred him more deeply to make a child? The thought of being bred was now a huge turn-on. Looking down at his leaking erection, he wistfully realized he was unaware of the fertilization as it happened. If only he had known? Maybe it would have scared him though. He only thought it was free, uninhibited sex, not a baby-making moment.

Exhausted and worn out, Rory fell asleep thinking about which man might have fathered his baby.

***

Back in the main control room, Rory and the Doctor sat next to each other, shoulders slumped, dejected.

"I feel bad for the guy," said Rory. "Nobody should experience this." After a pause, he continued, "You should know I offered to take care of him during the pregnancy. He can move in to my flat and time period in London. I've got a good salary, a big enough space, and ..." he drifted off.

"And?" The Doctor repeated.

"It's the right thing to do, if I'm the father. And I might be. And if the baby's yours, that's fine, I just ... Actually I hope the baby is mine."

The Doctor waited a beat before replying. "I sensed that. I think you're right. If Steven wants to keep the baby," the Doctor said, wincing at the alternative, "I don't think a life in the TARDIS is for him. He'd be welcome of course but I can't imagine he'd feel at home here. It was different when he travelled with me, a single guy, unattached, no cares in the world. You know what's that like, uh, travelling alone with me, right? It's great but not for someone who's pregnant. More pregnant than him." The Doctor looked directly at Rory, "Even if it's my baby, I'd love you to take care of him. We can worry about the rest later, but you're much more caring and protective than I am. I mean, I'm protective, but I'm not nurturing protective. I could be but ... it's more you than me. I'd still visit and check in on you, and of course he'll need a doctor. He can't exactly go to a doctor. After a while, he'll need to be careful about going out in public." The two men discussed this for a while, what arrangement they could come to, in anticipation of Steven's needs.

An hour later, Steven woke up. The Doctor and Rory heard his voice over the intercom. "Can you guys come to my bedroom?" Stephen requested. "We need to talk." The two top men went to the bottom's bedroom.

***

Steven was in his bed, sat up, naked under the bedding. Rory and the Doctor sat opposite in the long green couch.

"I'm angry. I'm frightened. I'm in shock. Or at least I was. I still am, but have come to accept what's happening." The three men soaked it in, this predicament they found themselves in. The Doctor and Rory both recognized this was Steven's time to speak, and let him proceed slowly. "I'm pregnant. There, I said it. It feels awful. It feels great at the same time." Rory and the Doctor looked up, first in Steven's direction, then at each other, then back at Steven. "I'm keeping the baby." The Doctor and Rory looked relieved, which startled Steven. "I'm a little surprised you look so happy. I figured one or both of you might have preferred if-"

"Not at all, my fine fellow!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Rory and I were just discussing various plans of action if you wanted to keep it. Of course that's your decision but that's just fantastic! Steven, I'd be happy if you bore my child."

"I'd be happy too," added Rory, anxious not to be left out. "This is great!" Rory jumped onto the bed to hug Steven. He kept it nonsexual and brief, to respect Steven's boundaries at the moment, although the contact, along with the memory of breeding Steven made Rory's cock start to rise in his pants, unnoticed by the others. Rory left the bed and returned to the couch.

"Doctor," Steven looked directly at the Time Lord, "Rory has offered to take me in, and although I-"

"I know. And I think you should take his offer."

"No offense but the TARDIS isn't where I want to spend the next nine pregnant months."

"Exactly. I'll be round a lot of course and I'll be your physician. If you want. Although I don't think you have a choice," the Doctor laughed.

Steven giggled too, "No I suppose not. It's settled then. Can we just go home? To my new home? Can you both take me there?"

"Of course! We'll set the course-"

"Actually," Steven interrupted, "one more thing, sorry. All this talk of pregnancy has just made me pretty horny." Steven removed the bedding and displayed his swollen member.

"We need to breed you again," the Doctor said.

"Just to make sure," winked Rory. "Get on your back, boy," he said to the man 8 years his senior. Steven grabbed his ankles with a smile and shifted to lie on his back as commanded. Rory was undressing and approaching the bed with his throbbing cock. Rory took some of the lubricant from the tip of Steven's otherwise useless cock and wet his own hardening shaft, spitting on Steven's anus at the same time. The top man's cockhead pressed against the pregnant male's asshole, sliding in slowly. "I'll take care of you Steven, and your baby." The Time Lord watched lovingly as the two humans started sexual intercourse. Rory eased his entire 7" cock balls deep into Steven's ass. Rory was now buttfucking Steven bareback with intentions to flood him with more cum. 

"I need you to take care of me." Steven responded gazing into Rory's eyes. Then turning his eyes to the Time Lord, watching them fuck, he said, "and you too Doctor. I need both of you for the time being. Breed me again Rory. Fuck my ass."

"I'm gonna breed your pregnant ass again, and take care of you. I'm so fucking hard at the thought I might have knocked you up, faggot." The younger male felt his balls clenched, and with a loud groan, "I'm breeding you again, Steven. I'm fucking breeding your ass."

The Time Lord almost pushed Rory off to thrust his own 8" cock into Steven's cum-filled hole. "You fucking faggot, I'm going to fill you up with more Time Lord cum. You might have a half Time Lord baby in your womb already, and I'm going to breed you deep." The 11th Doctor stared into the eyes of a companion his First incarnation spent many months with. The 11th Doctor's lithe, younger body, and tousled hair was admittedly much more attractive to Steven. The Doctor's current incarnation looked more like Rory's age and certainly many years younger than the pregnant human he started to penetrate.

Steven gasped as his anus dilated to accommodate the Doctor's bigger cock. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as the Doctor's entire penis was engulfed in Steven. Rory stood above Steven's face and knelt, pushing his cum-covered cock into Steven's mouth for cleaning, as the Doctor fucked Steven up the ass bareback. Rory said, "You're such a slut taking both our dicks after each other."

The Doctor, turned on by what Rory was saying and doing, continued in that vein, "You don't even know if you have a Time Lord or human baby in your womb. I can feel Rory's cum all over my cock, just like we've done many times already." The Doctor was silent as he stroked the inside of Steven's cum-filled rectum with his huge Time Lord cock. "I'm going to cum in your ass again, human. I'm going to claim this ass as mine, breeding you deep and pushing my cum deeper than the human's." Steven's body felt electric as the Doctor pumped a thick white load into Steven's ass, and collapsed on the human.

"I love you guys," said Steven, embryo in his womb, and cum in his ass, as the Doctor limped away, spent, to the control room to take them home.


End file.
